Agaard Jum Sai
Agaard Jum Sai is the Muay Thai and Muay Boran Master of Yami's One Shadow, Nine Fists and the master of Tirawit Kōkin. Appearance Agaard is a tall and dark-skinned man with tribal tattoos on his face, much like those of his disciple. He has dark hair and is always wearing a smile like his fellow fist Diego Carlo, as well as having bizare eyes wih a plus in the middle Personality Agaard is a battle-loving man, though doesn't wish to fight unless it is with a worthy opponent. He is also more laid back than the other Fists that have appeared and has a very terrifying ability; a powerful charismatic aura. He can bring anyone around him under him and easily influence them without any effort, and does it unintentionally. He has also shown to be rather intelligent, as he regularly quizzes his disciple on how an enemy is acting or what they will do during a mission, and is very polite, asking his disciple to be respectful to the weapon's division members even if they were weaker. Though he hasn't shown it, Agaard is hinted at to be a terrifying man. His own disciple Tirawit has shown that he is terrified of his master, further hinting to a darker side to the Demon Emperor. He has shown that he is very willing to risk his life to beat his opponent. While fighting Shigure he said he would casually put his life on the line to defeat her, and then chiding the weapons mistriss for not doing the same to beat him. Synopsis Kugatachi Incident Agaard first appeared alongside his disciple after the Weapon's Division kidnapped Freya in order to get her master and grandfather Danki Kugatachi‎‎ to join them. As they were leaving, the Shinpaku Alliance and Shigure Kousaka arrived. As soon as Agaard saw Shigure, he rushed at her and fought her while the Weapon's Division fought Shinpaku. After hearing that Danki was successfully brought to a Yami hideout, Agaard left the battlefield with his disiple, knowing he no longer needed to hold off Shigure. At the hideout, Agaard watched from a web cam Danki fight and take down the entire group of Weapon Masters present. He congratulated Danki and said he hopes he will fight him in the future just as Danki destroyed the computer. He is then seen training with Tirawit Kokin watching.He then say that his worthy opponent(Apachai Hopachai) has come. Abilities Despite being the last revealed member of the One Shadow Nine Fists, mentions of Agaard started way back at the beginning of the battles against Yami. Apachai Hopachai mentioned an amazing fighter from Yami who used his style and became dead serious after realizing Agaard was there, showing that even Apachai felt that Agaard was dangerous. Enhanced Speed and Strength: Agaard has shown immense skill as he easily kept up with Shigure Kosaka without any real effort. His strength was great enough that with one kick he tore through her chain mail, which not even a cut from a master attack could do. Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Satsujinken Category:Yami Category:Master